


哥哥

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233
Relationships: SOFA - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	哥哥

私设.ooc致歉/老娘又借到梗了！  
花落一脸凄凄惨惨戚戚坐在电竞椅上加训，期间还要承受soso咸猪手的迫害。  
判断好形势，花落准备压枪扫射，冷不防被soso从背后咬了口后颈，手一抖，枪口直接飞上天，光荣成盒。  
“卧槽…你干什么！”花落摘了耳机，一脸愤懑。  
“没什么，只是突然觉得这样罚，不够刺激。”  
“过山车刺激，去吗？”  
“哪能呢，还是你红着脸哑着嗓子骂我的时候，才最刺激。”  
祁醉我敲里吗！告我黑状还教坏我男人。  
soso关了电脑往桌上一靠，挑着花落下巴笑得一脸意味深长，“花神喜欢听？”  
“啊？”花落偏头躲开soso的手指，轻轻捏他的指尖，“喜欢啊。”  
“那我今天就让花神听个够。”soso用指腹摩擦了一下花落微张的嘴唇，“走吧，不练了。”  
花落愣愣的被soso牵着手走，不自觉抿着刚刚被男朋友触碰的嘴唇，一时间没明白他想干什么。  
直到soso拉着他去了浴室，两人安安分分洗完了澡，花落都是懵的。soso他什么都没干，不正常，太不正常了，一定有诈。  
果然，当花落光溜溜的缩进薄被里之后，soso就从抽屉里拿了个白色的毛茸茸的小玩意走了过来。  
“那是什么？”花落鸵鸟似的把自己埋在被子里，企图躲过将要到来的未知的危险。  
“好玩的东西。”soso把那个小兔尾巴团在手里，笑得阴恻恻的（花哥如是认为）。  
“别，你别过来。”  
“好呀，我不过去。”  
花落正疑惑于soso的好说话，就看到一个毛茸茸的白色不明物体径直落到自己面前，绒毛蹭到鼻子，痒痒的触感惹的花落后退。  
花落这一退再退，成功的把后脑勺撞墙上了。  
“草！”  
“让它过去。”soso接着刚才的话茬。  
“…”花落好奇的拿起了它，“……！”接着花落认识到，好奇心害死猫。  
“你…”花落拎着这小玩具，脸都憋红了也没说出个所以然来。  
“喜欢吗？”soso笑得恶劣，眼神故意在花落腿间流连。  
花落丢烫手山芋似的，把兔尾巴丢开，“我喜欢你大爷！”  
“不行，你知道的，我大爷是有家室的人。”  
“哦。”花落裹着被子翻身，只留一个冷漠的背影。  
“花儿，我错了。”既然软的不行，那就来硬的，“这个兔尾巴，是你自己来，还是，老公帮你？”  
花落依旧不动，且保持沉默。  
“我想看你自己来，好不好？”  
花落转过身坐起来，故意沉着脸色，“不好。”  
“嗯？”soso贴着花落耳朵，轻轻发出一个鼻音。这可谓soso终极杀招，低声耳语总能让花落就范。  
“…干嘛，贴这么近。”  
花落面上还是嫌弃和拒绝，手上却是乖乖的接过soso递过来的兔尾巴和润滑剂，看着对方一脸得逞的坏笑，气呼呼地咬了口他的下唇。  
soso舔舔被咬的地方，盘起腿，手支在膝盖上撑着脸，俨然一副我绝不动手的正人君子模样。  
花落看着男朋友衣冠禽兽样儿，心里呸了一声。花落颤着腿跪起来，微软的床垫让他一下子失去平衡，慌忙稳住身形间一手按到soso大腿根上，手指挨到人略抬头的性器，花落磨牙，“我咬死你！”  
“哦～咬？”soso故意将这个字提出来咀嚼，成功看到花落羞红的脸。  
花落装作没听见的样子，收回手将润滑剂淋到手指上。他不自觉的抬眼去看soso，就见对方歪着头靠在手上，眼睛直勾勾盯着自己。  
“别看。”  
soso知道他放不开，听话的侧过身，背对着他。  
花落松口气，往床头边挪了一点，手搭在床头上，沾了润滑剂的手向后绕，下探。  
“呜…”  
一根手指就着润滑进入的很轻松，但异物侵入的感觉还是让花落呜咽了一声，他将腿岔的更开，无名指和中指并拢再次向紧闭的穴口袭去，股间一片水光。这个姿势其实并不能进入的很深，手指只是在浅处摩擦试探，但是可以轻易让花落忆起以往soso插进来时，有多爽。  
花落清晰的感觉到后穴的收缩，温热紧裹着自己的手指，羞耻感愈发强烈。扩张做的虽不够彻底，但容纳那个小兔尾巴足够了。花落拎起那个罪恶的小东西，把润滑剂倒在上面，抵住穴口轻轻推送，抓着床头的手骨节泛白，脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
“啊…草…”花落暗骂一声老so逼，把头抵在手背上低声喘息。  
“花神自己玩的很开心嘛～”soso不知何时转回了身子，胸膛紧贴着花落的后背，“叫的真好听。”  
“？！”花落不知道soso几时转过身的，一时间羞愤交织，惊的想转头，耳朵擦着soso的嘴唇而过，收获一串低笑，直把花落笑得七荤八素的，连害羞都要忘记了。  
“干…干什么”  
“干你。”  
soso一手控着花落两只手摁到墙上，双膝挤进他两腿间，强迫花落腿分的更开，腰软下去，使得屁股翘的更高，“喜欢吗？”  
“喜…我…草！老so逼！”  
soso不理会花落，专心手上拉动兔尾巴的动作，只轻轻拔出一点，又同样动作轻柔地推回去，见花落脊背都有些抖动，笑得恶劣。  
花落情欲早被挑起来了，前端也颤巍巍的抬起了头，却只有一个小小的玩具在后面，根本疏解不了他的欲望。  
“想要吗？”soso停了后面的动作，转战前方，去玩弄小花落，虚握着手套弄，偶尔还用指甲搔刮顶端。  
花落这个跪坐的姿势久了，腿有些麻，无奈又动不了身子，他喉结上下滚动着，嘴唇几度开合，终于下了决心咬牙道：“想。”  
soso似是满意了这个回答，捏着毛茸茸的尾部向外扯，在兔尾巴即将被抽出的时候，又上了力道推回去，“是谁教你的，”  
“我是小so，哥哥？”  
“嗯？”  
soso每说一句话都重复一遍刚才的动作。  
“你怎么，这么记仇？”  
“是它干的你舒服还是我？哥哥？”soso这一声声哥哥叫的跟不要钱一样。  
“别…别这样叫。”花落脸红的要滴血，虽然知道soso是故意的，但他叫哥哥的时候，花落还是觉得自己在犯罪，羞耻度飙升。  
“你不是喜欢吗？那我就多叫几声，让花神高兴高兴。”soso边口头上转移花落的注意力，另一边直接扯了兔尾巴换上自己的。进入的动作没有很快，他怕伤了花落，温软紧致的小穴收缩，像推拒又像是逢迎。  
“不…”  
“哥哥。”  
不得不说在情事中，称呼的变换对花落影响很大，soso这声哥哥一出口，他会直接愣住，然后就像案板上的小肥羊任人摆布。  
这个姿势会进的很深，花落又尽量放松自己让抽插减少阻力，soso被他裹的爽到低喘。  
“疼吗？”  
“还…还好，别进的…”花落语塞，过于直白的话他还是说不出口。  
“哥哥你真紧。”  
“草，别他妈再叫了！”  
“不喜欢听了？”  
“嗯…不想听了，想…啊…”soso坏心眼的顶弄他的敏感点，惹得花落低叫一声。  
“想什么？”  
“看着你。”  
这是在撒娇？做爱的时候想要看着对方什么的，也太可爱了。soso觉得周围粉色泡泡都要飘起来了，疼惜地亲一口花落的颈侧，缓缓退出来。  
身后失去支撑，花落身子软的稳不住身形，直接侧倒在床上，soso往后挪了一步，抓住花落一只脚踝把他扯到自己面前。  
soso抬起花落一条腿，吻了吻他的小腿，然后将他的腿架到自己肩上，一手扶着自己对准那张贪吃的小嘴。  
“慢…慢点…”  
soso面上表情温柔，动作却正相反，一下便整根没入，花落看着男朋友含笑的眼，恨不能抬起架在他肩上腿一脚把他踢翻过去。  
“草…我叫你，慢点！”花落尝试踹人，却发现自己移动腿的力气都没有。soso直来直去的草干，又每一下都撞到点上，花落咬着手指，眼前的事物都被泪水模糊了。  
“哦～花神叫谁呢？”soso在花落报复性的夹紧后穴动作下低喘了一声，加快了些速度。  
“啊！哈…得寸进尺！”花落腿滑倒soso臂弯里被他接住，接着被他掐住腿窝摁住，两腿呈m状大张着，花落屁股和腰都悬起来，下身什么状况都一点不落的展现在花落眼前。  
“叫我什么呢，哥…”  
“老公！”花落跟抢答似的喊了一声，忘了自己刚刚还在训斥soso，也忘了羞耻，只想马上把对方那一句“哥哥”扼杀在摇篮里。  
平常就算了，被人按着草还被叫哥哥，花落觉得自己承受不来。  
soso愣了一下，很快就笑起来，他每天都恨不得夸一百遍花落可爱。花落后知后觉的开始害羞，也不敢看soso了，眼神乱瞄，注意力分散，纵然身下攻势减弱，花落也没收住嘴里一声声的呻吟，一室春色。  
“乖。”  
“哥哥。”  
第二天。  
微信聊天界面内，祁醉：“花神在不在啊”  
花落看见他就觉得腰疼，“爸爸不在，滚！”  
祁醉：“瞧这暴脾气，怎么跟爸爸说话呢？”  
花落：“不听故事不吃安利不买情侣套装。”  
“冷漠JPG”  
祁醉：“soso的哥哥叫的好听吗，花神？”  
“说话啊。”  
祁醉看着那个红色的感叹号，啧了一声摇摇头，切换到和soso的聊天界面，“还没草老实啊，炸弹似的，我今儿还没讲故事呢”  
soso：“谢谢您啊，花儿在我这可乖了。”  
“我老婆有多可爱，你怎么能知道？”  
祁醉不说话了，今日失策，被对面反将一军。  
soso灭了手机屏幕，远远地看见花落拎了个榴莲朝自己走来，笑得一脸诡异。  
“干…干什么？”  
花落残忍一笑，把东西放到soso脚边，“你看着榴莲，像不像你今晚要跪的东西？”  
———————————————  
hhhhhhmd！终于完了  
我写了三天！  
（背着家里人搞黄色真的辛苦）  
连贯是不可能连贯了  
结尾皮一下，很开心  
大家随便看看嗷  
有意见建议评论区为您敞开！


End file.
